


深蓝（4）

by devout



Category: tsnme
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devout/pseuds/devout





	深蓝（4）

爱德华多在纽约和老奸巨猾的潜在广告商谈判的时候，丹尼尔正做客警局。他忙着表演没工夫去想爱德华多，直到可爱可敬的罗兹警探被迫放虎归山，四人等待去往新奥尔良的飞机，丹尼尔突然提出要先离开。  
“你去哪里？”  
“我会准时赶到的。”  
梅里特意味深长地看着他：“看来有什么不可控制的东西快让你抓狂了。”  
“一切都在掌握之中。”他说着甩门离开。  
去往加州的飞机在天黑之前把他送达，他在机场等到了爱德华多。这要归功于克里斯蒂，他只要巧妙地聊上几句，克里斯蒂什么都说了，可怜的傻姑娘，对爱德华多有近乎疯狂的占有欲却不得其法，注定要分手的。丹尼尔对利用他人没什么罪恶感，或许改归咎（或归功）于数十年的流浪生涯。大多数人变得残忍才能坚强，只有少数幸运儿兼具阳光积极。  
当他发现爱德华多在等人时就没有上前问候，显而易见他等的是马克，丹尼尔想不出还有什么人能让他在机场等上一个小时，并且似乎不打算出现。他是魔术师，魔术的奥妙之一就在于时机。只有在恰当的时间做恰当的事才能得到想要的关注，这是经验之谈。  
他成功地表演了停雨，成功地把爱德华多带上了床并由此得到了满足。但是第二天早上他发现身边的人不见了。  
“吃三明治吗？”爱德华多带了一份早餐给他，表情格外平静。  
“你去哪里了？”他尽量装作不在意地问。  
“没什么。”爱德华多朝他露出微笑，但看上去并不那么愉快。  
丹尼尔叼着面包片看着他，一点一点把面包塞进嘴里，然后伸出舌尖飞快地舔了下嘴唇。  
爱德华多吞咽了一下，他还不习惯看到男性做这种性暗示的动作。  
“现在是早上。”爱德华多提醒他。  
“有什么关系，鉴于我马上要离开，可以要求点福利。”  
“你要走了？”爱德华多没想到他这么快要走。  
“今晚有一场表演，在新奥尔良。”他飞快地吃完手上的三明治。  
爱德华多看了眼时间。  
“我还以为全世界都知道。”他半开玩笑地说。  
“抱歉。”  
看到爱德华多真的很抱歉的表情，丹尼尔笑了：“我会想你的。”他站起来在爱德华多唇边吻了一下。  
幸好他坐着，丹尼尔腹诽，不然身高差会让一切很尴尬，他不想仰头接吻。  
爱德华多似乎在犹豫什么。丹尼尔轻轻抚摸他的脸庞，向下，手指在柔软的嘴唇上轻轻按压。想象这张嘴含住自己，他几乎要硬了。  
“还有票卖吗？”  
丹尼尔的动作停下来：“你要去吗？”  
爱德华多勾着舌尖舔了舔他的手指，上面还有金枪鱼的味道。他含住手指，灵活的舌头来回拨弄，然后抬头看着他点头。  
“当然，”丹尼尔的呼吸有些紊乱，“永远都有你的位置。”  
爱德华多有一双明亮的棕色眼睛，阳光点燃了它们，烧铸出钻石的光芒。  
他离开椅子，蹲在丹尼尔面前，颤抖着呼吸，用牙齿咬住裤子拉链缓缓向下，一切都那么陌生，又那么令人兴奋。他润了润嘴唇，像品尝冰激凌的小猫一样，飞快地吐舌舔了一下前端，然后张嘴含住它。丹尼尔扶着他的头缓慢顶胯，如果说爱德华多以前没有做过这种事，那他无疑天赋异禀，舌尖的滑动和吮吸都让他感到愉悦，更重要的是他的神情，让他想到《汉尼拔》里的麋鹿，优雅而危险，又充满献祭般的虔诚。  
他突然明白为什么克里斯蒂想要完全独占他，他温柔的性感，他隐约流露的单纯，如果可以，他想给爱德华多打上自己的烙印，把他变成自己的所有物。  
他很快到达高潮。

 

马克站在柜台前尴尬极了。银行职员对他微笑就像讥讽。他猛地想到加勒比海夜，他站在那里看到人们举杯欢庆，而他只想离开。他再也不要回到那里。  
马克一生做过很多决定，但从没有一个像那时候那样，既正确又错误。他在那一刻憎恨爱德华多，憎恨他的与众不同，也憎恨他抛弃了自己。他不喜欢过很多人，包括那对做哈佛连线的兄弟在内数不胜数，但那因为他不是傻瓜，他能从他们举动言辞中看到轻视和不屑，他不能接受更不能容忍。爱德华多不一样，爱德华多欣赏他的才能，他愿意陪在自己身边，他们是最好的朋友。而他现在却这么对自己。他感到了背叛的滋味。  
马克支走肖恩，离开银行，没有马上回去。他走到公园里，静静地坐在长椅上思考。他们刚刚取得五十万的投资，正是重组公司的时候，如果要让爱德华多出局也该在这个时候。爱德华多除了投资什么也没做，在他最需要他的时候离开，甚至孩子气地冻结账户，他根本不配做CFO。他要结束这一切。  
他站起来，突然想到了丹尼尔。他自己也说不清他对丹尼尔没来由的排斥，也许因为他干扰了他和爱德华多的关系，他总是分散爱德华多的注意力，让一切变得更糟糕。他不愿承认嫉妒，很多人也不愿承认嫉妒，那意味着认可对方高人一等，认同自己的不如。这是马克所拒绝的，他甚至不能回想爱德华多被带走，失落和孤独会冲散人的理智，让最顽强的人下跪乞求。

 

去往新奥尔良的飞机上，爱德华多看到了关于丹尼尔的新闻。  
“我以为你是学金融的。”  
他听出丹尼尔话里有话，愧疚地道歉：“这几天是意外。”  
丹尼尔了然一笑：“你的男朋友是天启四骑士，你一点都不兴奋吗？”  
“兴奋。”爱德华多说着，有些犹豫。  
“你和克里斯蒂分手了吗？”  
“我说了。”爱德华多小声说。  
“短信？”  
“电话，我觉得我的公寓已经被烧了。”爱德华多露出痛苦的表情。  
“可以再买。”丹尼尔吻他的唇角。  
“你真的抢劫银行了？”  
“是魔术。见义勇为的魔术。”  
“怎么做到的？”  
“秘密。”  
“我也不能说吗？”  
丹尼尔迟疑了一下：“你会知道的。”  
爱德华多把报纸翻得哗哗响：“你应该告诉我。被FBI盯上不是好事。”  
“但我们在做好事。”  
爱德华多叹了口气：“你说的对，我都有点崇拜你们了。”  
丹尼尔笑着把脚平放，放松地靠在椅背上，头等舱只有他们两人，为了防止爱德华多被发现，他拒绝了亚瑟的私人飞机，使用假名和他分别上机，爱德华多没有起疑。

 

神爱世人，肖恩也爱世人。他是游刃有余的老练的投资者，他独具慧眼选中了Facebook，选中了马克扎克伯格。他的人格魅力只多不少，轻易就俘获了马克，马克还只是个孩子，一个埋头苦干的程序员，只想着改变世界，想要变得很酷。但是爱德华多不一样，爱德华多也是投资者，他对爱德华多一无所知，对方却已能将自己调查个底朝天。更重要的是马克信任爱德华多，甚至依赖他。就算爱德华多坚持要找广告商，要提前结束名为Facebook的派对，马克也没和他说拜拜，爱德华多仍然是CFO。  
肖恩要改变这个。他不能公然和爱德华多作对，只能刻意提到他，让马克明白他们在做这些改变的时候爱德华多不在这里，爱德华多不在他们的车上。然后他轻而易举融入并改变马克的居所，马克就像渴望独立的孩子实际上需要家长的保护，他的到来能帮上很多忙，尤其是他能联系投资人，这给马克带来了希望。  
再次见到爱德华多的时候，他有预感那人要出局了，于是放任事情发展，拎着汽油在需要的时候补上一刀。  
马克回来的时候闷闷不乐，他不想触霉头，宁可和女孩们鬼混。直到去见投资商才叫上马克，他们出发的时候距离马克发现账户被冻结还有6个小时。

 

新奥尔良正在狂欢节，街上人头攒动，大多数人戴着珠子，围在脖子上或拿在手上，各式各样的服装包围着一脸懵逼的爱德华多。丹尼尔拉着他的手把他带到预约的酒店，塞给他一张票。  
“这只是入场券，已经没有座位了。”  
“没关系。”  
丹尼尔点点头，匆匆离开。爱德华多把行李丢在茶几上，一屁股坐在沙发上，长舒一口气。门票在指尖翻转，轻吹了声口哨，大脑中徘徊着疯狂的点子。上次这么兴奋还在收到凤凰社的邀请，他已经太久没感到这种快乐了。

“告诉我我的魔术怎么样。”  
“完美。”  
“差强人意。”  
“勉强及格。”  
第一个是杰克说的，他识趣地闭嘴，不加入新一轮对丹尼尔的贬低。  
休息室里等待他的三位骑士不约而同地表达出对爱德华多的好奇，被丹尼尔坚定地回绝。  
“没可能的。好好准备表演吧。”  
他暂时把爱德华多抛在脑后，全心准备这场精彩绝伦的魔术秀。


End file.
